Gripping The Rod
by flotternz
Summary: What were SG-1 doing during the events of Disclosure?


TITLE: Gripping The Rod  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: None  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: None really . just season 6 in general  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: What were SG-1 doing during the events of Disclosure.  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 39kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, but for putting up with my persistence to write this when we have a couple of stories on the backburner that we *should* be working on. Getting on to it now babe, I promise!!  
  
************************  
  
Gripping The Rod By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
Jack reached down and dug into the cooler and plucked out a bottle of beer without his eyes shifting from the lake that lay before him. Gripping his fishing rod between his knees he quickly removed the cap and resumed his grip, trying hard to ignore the exasperated tut-sigh that was issued beside him.  
  
Since it was the sixth time in less than an hour that Jonas had made the sound, he found it increasingly difficult to ignore. And then he did it again.  
  
Allowing himself a small sigh, he glanced quickly to his left. "What is it Jonas?"  
  
Jonas looked up at him from his seat on the dock, boredom replacing the usual childlike eagerness on his face. "I'm just beginning to realize that Teal'c was right."  
  
*Huh?* Jack let his eyes slide back to the lake and feigned disinterest. "Teal'c was right about what?"  
  
Jonas issued a small snort. "That there are no fish in this lake." He then proceeded to toss the rock he'd been playing with into the glassy water.  
  
"Well there aren't now, you just scared them all off," Jack snapped with more than a little sarcasm. Speaking of Teal'c, where was he? It wasn't until times like this that he appreciated the big guy's company, the big guy's silent company. "If you can't appreciate the joys of fishing, go and read a book."  
  
"Colonel, the only books you have in your cabin are p-"  
  
Jack turned sharply to face him. "Didn't you bring your own books?" he asked, cutting the younger man off.  
  
Jonas' eyes widened in surprise, and he flushed slightly as he realized he may have said too much. "Well, yeah, but I've read them already."  
  
"Well, go and find something else to do," Jack snapped, "and let me have some peace and quiet."  
  
"How about you join me for a swim, Jonas?" an all too familiar voice piped up behind them.  
  
Startled, Jack jumped out of his seat and turned to face her . and his jaw nearly dropped to his feet, his eyes not even managing to make it to her face. She looked . she was wearing . *wow*.  
  
It was a tiny, black, bikini.  
  
*Bikini . Carter .*  
  
He knew he shouldn't be staring, but he couldn't help himself. She looked hot. It took all his willpower to stand there and not rush over and ravish her. But he couldn't, they couldn't. So he stayed where he was, his feet frozen in place, and struggled to force himself to meet her eyes.  
  
And to meet that knowing smile. Damned if she didn't look pleased with herself, if that grin on her face was anything to go by. Awkwardly he scrubbed a hand through his hair and tore his eyes away from her, staring at his feet instead.  
  
"I'd love to," Jonas answered excitedly, brushing past Jack and heading towards the cabin.  
  
"Jonas?" Sam called lightly. "Can you ask Teal'c if he wants to join us too?"  
  
Jack's head jerked up to look at her again. She was watching him, amusement lighting her eyes and making her look even more beautiful if it were at all possible. And she was wearing a bikini. A little black bikini. The same little black bikini that he had fantasized about for a long, long time. The little black bikini that until right now he hadn't known had existed.  
  
*Damn.*  
  
His eyes had drifted downwards again, taking in the exposed flesh. The long, muscular legs, trim stomach, the breasts that were barely covered. He swallowed and met those blue eyes again.  
  
"Are you going to come in for a swim too, sir?" she asked, her tone filled with amusement as she took a step towards him.  
  
He took a step backwards. "I . ah . no."  
  
Another step forward, "Why not?"  
  
Jack stepped back from her again. Why is she doing this? Why is she flirting like this? Does she have any idea how much this is effecting him? "I don't have a swimsuit," he answered lamely.  
  
Her face split into a grin and she took yet another step towards him. "You don't need a swimsuit."  
  
"Yeah I do"  
  
He took another step backwards, his foot only meeting air. His eyes widened as his arms pin wheeled around him, trying pathetically to retain his balance. Then he plunged backwards into the freezing water of the lake.  
  
***  
  
Sam couldn't help but burst into laughter as she watched Jack disappear off the end of the dock and the loud splash that followed. If she had known that what she was wearing would cause this reaction, she might have put it on earlier into the weekend.  
  
Hearing Jack coughing and spluttering, she stepped to the end of the dock and leaned over. She could barely contain her laughter as she saw him, standing in the waist deep water, drenched to the skin and looking distinctly annoyed.  
  
"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"  
  
Sam merely shrugged, her eyes studying the parts of him that was above the water and looking very, very wet.  
  
"And you didn't say anything? You didn't try to stop me?"  
  
She shook her head, a sly smile growing on her face. "I thought you needed a swim."  
  
Jack snorted, but his good humor seemed to be returning. "Oh very funny!" He waded closer to the dock and held his hand out to her. "Help me up!"  
  
Sam let out a small laugh. "You're kidding right?" she asked in disbelief. "I grab your hand so you can pull me in with you?"  
  
"You were going for a swim anyway!" Jack grated in exasperation, but his eyes were lit with amusement. He lowered his hands and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, peeling it off, tossing it up on the dock.  
  
Sam's mouth went dry. She hadn't seen him shirtless, not in a long time, and it looked to her like he had been working out. And he looked really, really good.  
  
He was staring up at her with those smouldering brown eyes of his, half- naked and sexier than she could ever remember. He raised his hand again. "Help me up."  
  
Had she been thinking straight she would have refused, but she wasn't, her mind captivated by the sight of him wet and shirtless. But she wasn't thinking straight now, and being used to accepting his orders she reached down her hand . only for him to grip it tightly and yank, pulling her into the icy water next to him.  
  
She resurfaced with a yelp of surprise. "Sir!" she squealed.  
  
Jack grinned at her, his eyes dropping once more to examine her body, now wet and covered in goose bumps. "Carter?" His voice was the epitome of innocence. "I never said I wouldn't pull you in!"  
  
He was right, of course, and she couldn't help but feel that he had just exacted his revenge. In mock-annoyance she splashed some water into his face and leapt away, squealing as he caught her ankle and pulled her back towards him.  
  
Jack's grip shifted, lightly gripping her upper arms and standing her up. "Dirty, Carter, very dirty," he whispered, then trailed off, obviously realizing the double meaning of his words, and suddenly noticing their closeness to each other.  
  
His hands didn't move. He didn't move, neither did she.  
  
His eyes lit with a fire that she had not seen in a long time, and she was certain the same fire was mirrored in her own. She licked her lips, feeling him moving slowly closer to her, his hands loosening on her arms, sliding slowly around her back and before she realized it his chest was pressed against hers and she tilted her head back, her eyes sliding closed in anticipation.  
  
A thump forced her eyes open, drawing her attention to the dock as Jack released her and leapt back. A large figure was flying through the air towards them, a figure that could only be Teal'c taking a flying leap off the dock and into the water.  
  
"Kowabunga!"  
  
*** Fin *** © Flotternz '03  
  
Email me: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz 


End file.
